Irresistible
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, yaoi. Un raro fenómeno provoca que los dorados no puedan controlar sus deseos. El Cid&Sísifo, Dégel&Kardia, Aspros y cosas raras. Relacionado con el fic Zona Prohibida, aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entender. 03/06/2012: Cap 8
1. El templo olvidado

**Título:** Irresistible

**Fecha:** 14/10/2011

**Temas:** Yaoi, misterio, aventura (?).

**Personajes:** El Cid, Sísifo, Dégel, Kardia, Aspros, Shion, Sage, y un par más :P (en el caso de que lo termine xD)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

**Aclaración:** La historia funciona como precuela de Zona Prohibida, pero no se necesita haber leído ese fic para entender.

* * *

><p>Perdida en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba una antigua construcción devorada por la vegetación. Su rancia magnificencia estaba escondida bajo las densas capas de verdura que habían tomado posesión de ella, al punto de que en el pasado algún explorador había tenido la entrada justo frente a sus ojos y aún así no lo había notado.<p>

El bosque tenía mala reputación. Los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas no se atrevían a entrar en él. Decían que se tragaba a los niños. Contaban también las leyendas que los animales domésticos que se perdían allí nunca volvían a ser los mismos, en el caso de que encontraran la salida.

El Cid de Capricornio escuchó estas historias en una posada apostada junto al camino que lo llevaba de regreso al santuario, luego de una misión. Prestó atención a la descripción que hacían los aldeanos de aquel lugar tenebroso, aunque se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, de espaldas a los participantes, fingiendo estar ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Algo le hacía sospechar que los temores de los aldeanos no derivaban de simples supersticiones. Miró por la ventana hacia afuera, donde podía distinguirse entre las sombras de la noche la silueta de los árboles, y se bebió el último trago del vaso que tenía entre las manos.

Al día siguiente, El Cid dio el primer paso dentro de la zona prohibida, apenas se asomó el sol. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera una estrella maligna ocultándose allí, pero una vez adentro, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la frondosidad de la flora. No había senderos marcados en el suelo, el territorio parecía ser virgen.

Por eso, cuando escuchó una risa a sus espaldas se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de una figura moviéndose entre los arbustos y la siguió, preparando su filo para el ataque en el caso de que fuera necesario, hasta que se encontró frente a un muro de enredaderas que obstruía el camino. Cortó a través del follaje, movido por una certeza, y ante él quedó al descubierto la entrada de un templo abandonado.

Los rayos de luz de la mañana se colaron entre las columnas, perezosos, y avanzaron hacia el interior entibiando el suelo de piedra. Luego de hacer una rápida inspección, El Cid se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala principal, donde se levantaba lo que parecía ser una especie de altar. Con un rápido movimiento, dejó parcialmente al descubierto lo que se ocultaba debajo de las plantas que lo recubrían. Era la estatua de un extraño ídolo de proporciones deformes. La figura le resultaba familiar, pero no tuvo tiempo de estudiarla por demasiado tiempo. La risa volvió a escucharse, y al darse la vuelta El Cid se encontró frente a frente con un sátiro, una criatura mitad cabra y mitad hombre.

Estaba encorvado y sonreía, mostrando sus dientes sucios. Los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza se veían gastados, al igual que las pezuñas de sus patas. Tenía una barba blanca y larga, y la piel arrugada como un pergamino. Avanzó hacia El Cid con una rapidez inesperada, descolocándolo por un momento. Su apariencia avejentada no se correspondía con el nivel de su fuerza.

El Cid debió adaptarse con presteza a la situación para repeler el ataque. El sátiro retrocedió al percibir el cambio en el aura de combate que rodeaba a su oponente, y al sentirse superado huyó hacia el bosque. El Cid fue tras él, pero lo perdió de vista poco después, y al darse la vuelta tampoco pudo hallar el camino de vuelta al antiguo templo, que parecía haberse esfumado.

Aunque los sátiros no fueran generalmente criaturas extremadamente peligrosas, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este en particular. Lo que le hizo desistir de su búsqueda fue una sensación extraña de urgencia que lo incomodó. Llegó de la nada, asaltándolo de repente como una punzada. Tenía que ver con Sísifo. No era capaz de identificar de qué se trataba, solamente sabía que tenía que volver al santuario de inmediato. Era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada. Algo estaba mal, y se trataba de un asunto que no podía esperar.

Dejó atrás el bosque y se puso en marcha. El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando las Doce Casas aparecieron en el horizonte. Durante el viaje no había logrado desprenderse del nerviosismo que lo carcomía, por más que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por controlarlo. Le molestaba no poder entender de dónde provenía, pero se trataba de algo que podía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sísifo salió a su encuentro poco después de que llegara al fin el templo de Sagitario, El Cid se sintió tan aliviado como desconcertado. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común en su compañero, como había llegado a creer que sugería su inusual ansiedad de ir a verlo. Una parte de él se sintió burlada, pero Sísifo, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro, lo recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa amigable.

―¡El Cid! No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto ―dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, entrecerrando sus ojos claros para evitar que el sol del mediodía le diera de lleno. Su piel estaba ligeramente tostada por el sol, y contrastaba con el tono rubio de su cabello, que se acentuaba durante el verano.

El período estival solía otorgarle un resplandor especial a Sísifo, pero pocas veces El Cid lo había visto brillar como aquel día. Al tenerlo frente a sí tuvo la seguridad de que realmente no ocurría nada malo con él. Al contrario, se veía más esplendoroso que nunca. Confundido, estiró el brazo con la intención apartar un poco al arquero, pero al entrar en contacto con él, algo en su interior se salió de lugar. No pudo apartar la mano, ni pudo mirar hacia otra parte, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Empujó a Sísifo hacia las sombras del interior del templo sin mediar palabra, y una vez allí su boca buscó la de él, que no se resistió pero dejó escapar un gemido de asombro. El mismo español estaba sorprendido por sus acciones, pero no podía detenerlas. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Estaba siendo controlado por sus propios deseos.

**Continúa xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Primera parte de un fic que NO SÉ si continuaré... dependerá de mi motivación. Está relacionado con otra historia que hice, Zona Prohibida. Esto sería como una precuela de ese fic. Tampoco sabía si continuaría Zona Prohibida pero al final lo hice, entonces quizás sí lo termine xD

La razón por la que se me ocurrió hacer una precuela es porque me divertí mucho con Zona Prohibida. Leyendo ese fic se puede tener una cierta idea de algo que ayude a saber de qué trata este... Pero la premisa de este es otra. Así que ese otro fic no sirve mucho para intentar adivinar lo que va a pasar en este, porque lo que pasará es totalmente diferente. Definitivamente NO será lo mismo.

Con respecto a los participantes, los planeados (en el caso de que siga adelante) serían: El Cid, Sísifo, Dégel, Kardia, Aspros... y un par de dorados más... se pueden sugerir nombres y lo consideraré, si me sirve para la trama (?). Y no sería muy largo, en realidad. Zona Prohibida tampoco lo fue. O quizás haga capítulos cortos. Pero veré si lo sigo o no. Tengo el final planeado (no puedo empezar algo si no sé el final xD) y todo lo que pasa tiene una razón de ser.

Sé que no es un comienzo super interesante tampoco, pero gracias por leer si llegaron hasta acá xD


	2. El herrero que forja la espada

**En el capítulo anterior:** _Al volver de una misión, El Cid encuentra un viejo templo abandonado en un bosque prohibido, de donde surge un sátiro. La criatura desparece antes de que El Cid pueda darle alcance, y poco después El Cid siente la necesidad de volver al santuario, ya que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre Sísifo. Al llegar al templo de Sagitario, todo resulta estar en orden, excepto por El Cid, que se siente apabullado por la necesidad de estar con Sísifo..._

* * *

><p>Lo que ocurrió a continuación se sintió como un sueño. El Cid tenía conciencia de lo que ocurría, pero no era capaz de controlar sus acciones. Era un actor obligado a seguir un libreto escrito por otra persona, sin poder tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque sintiendo en carne propia las consecuencias de las mismas. Hasta el más mínimo roce tenía el efecto de una daga afilada clavándose en su interior, excitándolo y destrozando sin piedad lo poco que quedaba en pie de su habitual reserva.<p>

A pesar de la sorpresa, o quizás a causa de ella, Sísifo no opuso resistencia, y se dejó llevar por los gestos decididos y precisos de su compañero. El Cid encontró el cuerpo del otro caluroso y flexible, como una pieza de metal lista para ser moldeada en la forma de una espada. Sus manos amasaron la piel de Sísifo mientras se desprendían de la ropa que se atravesaba en su camino y despejaban el espacio que llevaba hasta sus muslos.

"¿Por qué no te resistes?", pensó con molestia, sin poder quitar los ojos de la boca entreabierta y temblorosa de un Sísifo que respiraba agitadamente. Aquella visión solamente servía para intensificar el deseo que lo consumía.

Se sentía afilado, hirviente, listo para atacar, a pesar de que sabía que esa no era la manera de correcta de comportarse, esa no era la forma en que él acostumbraba a actuar. Susurró con dificultad el nombre de Sísifo, buscando desesperadamente anclarse a la realidad de algún modo, pero entonces llegó el momento de internarse en él, y todo se volvió borroso.

En ese lugar donde el placer se volvió tan intenso que causó que la realidad se resquebrajara, El Cid pasó a verse a sí mismo en la piel de un herrero trabajando ante la fragua para conseguir un resultado perfecto. El sonido de la respiración de Sísifo se confundía en su mente nebulosa con el del fuelle que avivaba el fuego.

En un esfuerzo por retomar las riendas, El Cid entendió que primero debía dejar de oponerse a la fuerza que lo controlaba para luego conseguir analizar de manera fría lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo. Estaba perdiéndose en el deseo, y si no lograba detenerse, este lo iba a absorber por completo.

Había una sola manera de proceder. Dirigió un ataque a sí mismo que sustituyó por un segundo la sensación de placer por un dolor agudo, y ese instante le bastó para lograr apartarse de Sísifo.

—No te acerques... —advirtió El Cid, buscando con qué cubrirse.

No contestó ninguna pregunta ni le hizo caso a las protestas de Sísifo, que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo que El Cid necesitaba era salir de allí, y eso hizo. Bajó las escalinatas con un andar errático, ignorando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Escuchó murmullos a sus espaldas, pero siguió adelante, con la certeza de que debía alejarse lo más posible del templo de Sagitario, hasta que de pronto, alguien lo detuvo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Aldebarán, que puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿El Cid? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Apártate —masculló El Cid.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte —insistió Aldebarán—, ¿tiene que ver con la misión?

—No es nada.

Aldebarán continuó diciendo cosas sin sentido, y El Cid comenzó a sentir que las enormes manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros le quemaban la piel. Quiso retroceder, pero el otro lo retuvo, y de alguna manera misteriosa, el forcejeo los llevó a terminar cara a cara.

Separado por una mínima distancia, El Cid pudo oler en el aliento del mayor un leve rastro de vino. El aroma dulzón le resultó insólitamente cautivante, y su cuerpo reaccionó a su estímulo disparando ráfagas de ansiedad que hicieron arder su sangre. Un impulso irrefrenable lo llevó a abalanzarse sobre la boca de Aldebarán para probar el sabor del néctar desde sus mismos labios.

En el momento en que el extraño beso se concretó, el calor se disipó y El Cid recobró el dominio sobre su propia voluntad. Retrocedió al instante, espantado por lo que había hecho, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera haber ocurrido. Aldebarán estaba boquiabierto, y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo vivo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer a continuación.

—No te preocupes —dijo finalmente el toro—. ¿Estuviste bebiendo, también? No diré nada. Yo también he hecho algunas cosas raras con alcohol de por medio. Así que no es que vaya a juzgarte. ¡Aunque no voy a negar que me sorprendiste! ¡Buena manera de mandarme a callar! ¡Entendí, entendí! ¡No me meteré en tus asuntos!

El Cid no respondió. Aunque se sintiera por fin en control de sí mismo, no le encontraba ninguna lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin importar lo que hubiera sido, el efecto se había desvanecido de un momento a otro. El patriarca no estaba en el santuario, por lo que no hacía falta que reportara inmediatamente el resultado de su misión. Eso le daría tiempo de ir a entrenar para poner en orden sus ideas.

Con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro, Aldebarán observó a su compañero alejarse. Se rió solo al pensar en lo que había pasado, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y se puso en camino hacia el pueblo. El insólito incidente le había despertado el apetito, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que se le antojaba.

En las afueras del templo de Aries, a la entrada de las Doce Casas, el joven Shion reparaba armaduras. Estaba inclinado sobre una de ellas, concentrado en devolverle la forma a un casco abollado. El centelleo del metal se reflejaba curiosamente sobre su rostro, acariciando sus facciones. Shion estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta. A Aldebarán, en cambio, le llamó la atención.

Se acercó al muchacho y lo saludó de manera casual. Shion dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se disculpó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo. Aldebarán dijo que no quería interrumpir su trabajo. Había bastantes armaduras por reparar, y cada una de ellas irradiaba un resplandor diferente, bañando a Shion con una luz que lo hacía verse especial.

Hasta ese momento, Aldebarán no había notado que el día estaba especialmente caluroso. La piel de Shion se veía sudorosa. Tuvo la intención de estirar la mano para sentirla, fascinado por el brillo que desprendía, pero se contuvo cuando vio al chico apartarse, mirándolo con extrañeza. Estaba preguntándole algo, pero Aldebarán no lograba escucharlo con claridad. Confundido, se despidió con torpeza y continuó su ruta hacia las afueras del santuario. Tenía la boca seca. Necesitaba un trago.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Y... así es como perdí a mis lectores por incluir a Aldebarán (?) xDD ¡En el próximo capítulo, Alde hará lo suyo con alguien difícil de imaginar! :3 Y otro personaje aparecerá (este es un intento desvergonzado para lograr que la gente no huya al ver a Alde xD).

Esta historia va a tener elementos bizarros, pero TODO va a tener una justificación cuando se sepa qué pasa. Aviso porque va a haber más cosas bizarras. En Zona Prohibida también pasaban cosas super bizarras y todo tenía una explicación al final. Así que no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero adelanto una cosa: lo que está pasando NO es una ilusión.

Aspros, Dégel y Kardia aparecerán más adelante, en el caso de que a alguien le interese. En cuanto a cantidad de capítulos, calculo unos 5 o 6, dependiendo de la longitud. La rapidez o falta de ella depende de mi inspiración y motivación para seguir (de todas formas, con mi anterior multichapter me fue mal y fue deprimente, pero igual lo terminé).

Gracias a la gente que me insistió para que siguiera este fic, en especial a MictlanVampire, Diana y ale, que no tienen cuenta de así que no puedo contestarles directamente :3


	3. El semental

**En el capítulo anterior:** _Al volver de una misión donde se cruza con un templo misterioso, El Cid no puede resistir la tentación de intimar con Sísifo, pero se aleja al sentir que está siendo controlado por un deseo irracional que no le deja lugar a decidir. Al bajar las escaleras de las Doce Casas se cruza con Aldebarán, a quien besa (!) siguiendo un impulso incomprensible. En ese momento, El Cid consigue retomar el control de sus acciones, pero Aldebarán se pone en marcha para visitar el pueblo y satisfacer un extraño antojo._

* * *

><p>Esa noche Aldebarán no regresó al santuario, y al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar rumores desde el pueblo cercano. Durante las primeras horas eran solamente susurros tímidos acerca de un santo dorado que había tomado de más, pero poco a poco fueron evolucionando hasta terminar tomando matices ridículos. Y por más increíble que fuera lo que se decía, todos los murmullos apuntaban a Aldebarán, que continuaba desaparecido.<p>

Aspros era, junto con Sísifo y el propio Aldebarán, uno de los mayores del santuario. En ellos recaía la responsabilidad de la supervisión de los otros, en ausencia del patriarca. Cuando los rumores que llegaban del pueblo crecieron a tal punto que ya no podían seguir siendo ignorados, Aspros decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Iría él mismo a hacerse cargo de lo que estuviera ocurriendo y a controlar personalmente el problema.

Una vez en el pueblo le fue fácil encontrar el lugar donde estaba Aldebarán. Todos parecían saberlo. Decían que llevaba allí encerrado más de un día, pero Aspros no podía creer que fuera verdad. No tenía sentido. Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada del local y allí se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, preguntándose si acaso alguien se habría atrevido a jugarle una broma, y qué medidas debería tomar contra tal persona en el caso de que así fuera. Se trataba de un burdel.

Al entrar fue atacado por una ola de vaho infernal que se impregnó en su piel, una desagradable mezcla de calor, olor a alcohol, sudor y otro tipo de fluidos. La iluminación en el interior era pobre y el lugar laberíntico, pero las risas le indicaban el camino. Reconoció la voz de Aldebarán al instante. Era grave pero alegre, y poseía un tono inconfundible. Entonces lo vio por fin, recostado en un gran colchón, rodeado por varias botellas vacías, y mujeres tan desnudas como él.

—¡Aldebarán...! —exclamó Aspros, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. La muchacha que estaba encima de Aldebarán en aquel momento apenas se dio vuelta al notar que alguien más había entrado, pero no pareció sorprendida ni avergonzada por el visitante.

—¿Vienes a divertirte también? —preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué...? —dijo Aspros, incrédulo.

—¡Aspros, amigo mío! —rió Aldebarán, que tampoco demostraba ningún tipo de pudor—. ¡Ven, ven!

Solamente allí fue que Aspros se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por varias mujeres. Las había de diferentes edades y tipos, pero por su manera de comportarse quedaba claro que todas trabajaban en el burdel.

—No seas tímido... —susurró una de ellas sonriendo, mientras se prendía de su cintura. Se veía demasiado joven como para llevar ese tipo de vida, pero su actitud no era de principiante.

Una segunda apareció de improviso. Aspros sintió primero una mano pequeña pero habilidosa que se metía sin permiso bajo su armadura, y luego escuchó la voz a sus espaldas:

—Debe de ser duro ser un caballero dorado, tienes que relajarte un poco. Te vamos a ayudar.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Aspros, haciendo un movimiento para apartarlas.

—¡No seas rudo con ellas, mira lo amables que son ellas con nosotros! —lo reprendió alegremente Aldebarán—. Aunque a veces venga gente del santuario, ellas siempre han fantaseado con un dorado... —agregó, y la chica que estaba sobre él dejó escapar una risita traviesa, que la hizo parecer inocente como una niña durante una milésima de segundo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Aspros—. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, querido Aspros... Pero me iba a volver loco si no probaba a una mujer —respondió Aldebarán, apretando con su mano derecha uno de los pechos generosos de su acompañante.

Aspros meneó la cabeza, estupefacto. Sus puños apretados reflejaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no dejarse ganar por el enojo. Se prometió a sí mismo que mantendría la calma en ese caos, por más difícil que le resultara.

—Estás completamente ebrio, Aldebarán... —dijo entre dientes, mientras paseaba su mirada por el mar de botellas y copas desparramadas por el suelo. El piso se veía húmedo y se sentía pegajoso, aunque Aspros no estaba seguro de que eso fuera únicamente consecuencia del vino—. Estás deshonrando al santuario... No puedo entender cómo pudiste llegar a este punto... las reglas existen por una razón, y tú lo tienes muy claro...

—¡Claro que lo tengo claro!

—Debemos servir como ejemplo para otros, en especial nosotros los mayores... —continuó Aspros—. Nuestra prioridad es dedicar nuestra vida a una causa mayor... esto es inconcebible...

—¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de vino y un poco de placer?

—Sage ha sido bastante generoso contigo en cuanto al tema del vino, pero es porque nunca llegaste a un extremo como este... Esto... es demasiado...

—¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a estas bellezas? ¡No todos pueden conformarse con estar solamente con otros hombres, aunque esa sea la salida más fácil! ¡Y no pongas esa cara de no saber las cosas que pasan en la trastienda del santuario!

Las mejillas de Aspros se tiñeron de un matiz escarlata. En parte porque el comentario de Aldebarán era cierto, y el santuario no era un lugar ideal donde todos se dedicaran únicamente a la preservación de la justicia y la paz, pero mayormente porque cada vez era más difícil controlar la rabia que le provocaba toda la situación. Había una gran diferencia entre darse ciertos gustos con cautela y armar una orgía en un prostíbulo.

—Aldebarán, si alguna de estas mujeres quedara embarazada, ¿cómo le explicaría a ese niño el destino de un padre al que quizás nunca llegue a conocer...? —preguntó Aspros, en un último intento de hacer razonar a su compañero. La estrategia no funcionó, porque el otro pareció encontrar la idea muy entretenida.

—¡Un niño! ¡Con lo que me gustan!

—¿Estás tan ebrio que no ves el problema? Sabes que va contra las reglas... no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo...

—No, mi amigo, el problema es que tú estás demasiado sobrio —respondió Aldebarán, señalándolo con el dedo, o eso supuso Aspros, porque en realidad estaba apuntando hacia una zona donde no había nadie—. Ven aquí, vamos a remediarlo.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarle todo esto a tus alumnos? —susurró Aspros por lo bajo.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa del rostro de Aldebarán se borró, y en sus ojos apareció un dejo de confusión. Fue el turno de Aspros de sonreír, satisfecho por haber conseguido al fin algún tipo de reacción lógica. El toro dorado se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia Aspros a los tumbos, señalándolo con el mismo dedo tembloroso con que antes lo había invitado a acercarse.

—No metas a mis alumnos...

—Los rumores corren rápido. Vine a buscarte porque estaban saliéndose de control.

El olor a alcohol que provenía de Aldebarán era tan imponente que Aspros retrocedió un poco cuando él se acercó. Aldebarán lo escudriñó con la mirada largamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más que su interlocutor lo escuchara:

—¿Sabes qué? Tú también eres bastante bien parecido.

Visiblemente tenso, Aspros colocó una mano sobre el pecho del otro para mantener la distancia entre los dos, y habló con firmeza.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, porque va a ser muy difícil defenderte. Y si no la tienes, no esperes que me ponga de tu lado.

—Ya veo, ya veo... —dijo Aldebarán con voz pastosa—. Así que quieres una explicación... en ese caso te la daré ahora mismo...

Aspros no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Aldebarán se vino sobre él, lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó en la boca, transmitiéndole en un segundo el sabor de todo el alcohol y todas las mujeres que había estado probando durante las últimas horas. Asqueado, Aspros empujó al gigantesco toro hacia atrás con fuerza, y este provocó un gran estrépito al darse contra una estantería que cedió bajo su peso.

—¡Vístete y nos vamos! —gritó Aspros limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, furioso.

—Pero, ¿qué...? —balbuceó Aldebarán, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño—. No entiendo lo que está pasando... Aspros, no fue mi intención...

—Tus explicaciones tendrás que darlas en el santuario —dijo Aspros en tono cortante—. Ahora lo que quiero es simplemente que terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí...? —repetía Aldebarán, mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto—. No, es imposible...

—Al menos al fin te das cuenta de que esto es una locura. Es un avance.

Las mujeres del burdel observaban la escena desde un rincón. Las risitas del principio habían dejado paso a un silencio fúnebre. Aldebarán se levantó del suelo y las miró como si fueran un montón de extrañas a las que veía por primera vez.

—¿Ya te vas...? ¿Volverás? —se atrevió a preguntar una de ellas, la que estaba sobre él cuando Aspros había llegado.

—No, no... —respondió el toro, intentando destrabar su lengua, todavía enredada en vino—. Todo fue una equivocación...

Cruzado de brazos, Aspros esperó con impaciencia a que Aldebarán se cubriera, para poder salir de una buena vez. Estaba ansioso por volver al santuario. El espacio en que estaban comenzaba a parecerle demasiado pequeño y caluroso. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la sintió cubierta de sudor.

**Continuará~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Bueno, gracias a quienes no me abandonaron en el capítulo pasado, aunque quien sobrevivió al anterior no sé si haya sobrevivido a este xD Si siempre le doy galletitas a quien me sigue, esta vez tendré que darle una MEDALLA AL VALOR al que continúe o_O

Como he dicho antes, habrá respuestas para todo al final. Y en el siguiente capítulo y hasta el final, volvemos definitivamente a nuestra programación habitual: YAOI xD

Gracias a quienes comentaron :D A todas les contesté ya menos a Ana, que no tiene cuenta en ffnet, así que le contesto ahora: Ana, no sé si pueda incluir lo que pides porque tengo todo bastante planeado y decidido, pero si encuentro una manera en que quede natural, lo intentaré. Gracias por el apoyo :3


	4. La semilla de un deseo

—Lo que hice fue inexcusable —murmuró Aldebarán con voz apagada. Estaba ya completamente despejado, aunque sus recuerdos de lo que lo había llevado hasta el burdel y lo que había ocurrido después no eran del todo claros.

Ante él estaba Sísifo, que lo observaba con aire apesadumbrado y se veía tan dolido por la situación como el propio caballero de Tauro.

—Hace mucho que nos conocemos y sé que te gusta beber, pero también sé que sabes dónde trazar los límites —dijo Sísifo, envolviendo sus palabras en un tono de afecto y respeto, y subrayándolas con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Pero todos somos humanos después de todo, y podemos equivocarnos alguna vez... ¿No lo crees tú también? —agregó, dirigiéndose a Aspros, que también estaba presente en la pequeña reunión, aunque se había mantenido bastante callado.

—¿Eh...? ¿Cómo? —preguntó el aludido, levantando la cabeza.

—Que estoy seguro de que tú estás de acuerdo con que esto fue una excepción, ¿verdad, Aspros?

—Ah, sí, claro... —respondió Aspros. Le costaba mantenerse atento. Su mente estaba en varios lados a la vez. En cierto modo lamentaba el incidente con Aldebarán, pero por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar que aquello le dejaría en claro a Sage, cuando regresara, que el taurino no estaba preparado para el patriarcado. Eso jugaba a su favor, porque significaba un rival menos en su camino. Imaginaba que eso era lo que lo hacía sentir ansioso, aunque no justificaba el calor que venía sintiendo.

Miró a Sísifo y este le sonrió, probablemente para agradecerle silenciosamente por su apoyo. Había veces en que Aspros llegaba a encontrar irritante aquella sonrisilla eternamente amable que tan habitualmente surgía de los labios del arquero, pero esta vez no fue así. Aún cuando Sísifo se volvió para continuar su plática con Aldebarán, Aspros se quedó observando su perfil, estudiando la manera armoniosa en que estaba esculpido, entreteniéndose en cada una de sus formas.

—Aún así, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar... —escuchó decir a Aldebarán—. Fue como si no pudiera controlar mis acciones...

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? —preguntó Sísifo, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo.

Aspros miró a uno y luego a otro, y de pronto se sintió en la obligación de intervenir. Las palabras brotaron de su boca con firmeza y convicción. Cualquiera podría haber jurado que había estado siguiendo con atención cada detalle de la conversación, aunque no era así.

—Eso es lo que provoca el alcohol, hace perder el control cuando es ingerido sin la mesura correspondiente. Esa es la razón por la que es peligroso. Y es por eso que debemos ser moderados en todo sentido. Dada nuestra posición, tenemos que tener cuidado con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Al terminar con su discurso, él mismo se sintió sorprendido por la claridad con la que había hablado. Era como si hubiera recibido una inyección de energía que lo había hecho despertar de un momento a otro para decir lo justo. Aldebarán pareció avergonzado, pero no había nada que pudiera decir para refutar las palabras de Aspros.

—Es cierto —admitió Sísifo—, pero Aldebarán siempre sabe cuándo detenerse, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, yo siempre tengo cuidado... pero a partir de ahora seré aún más cuidadoso.

—Entonces quedamos en eso, ¿sí? —dijo Sísifo, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Aldebarán—. Tú eres muy valioso para nosotros, sé el tipo de persona eres, y sé que esto no volverá a pasar... Lo que me preocupa es qué fue lo que te llevó a beber tanto...

—En todo caso —terció Aspros—, estoy de acuerdo con que el tema debe manejarse de manera discreta. No creo que esto vuelva a repetirse, entonces no hace falta que le demos mayor importancia. El patriarca decidirá alguna medida disciplinaria cuando regrese, en el caso de que lo considere necesario.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Pero Aldebarán, no te preocupes. Confío en ti, como siempre. Pero podemos hablar sobre si precisas algo... Quizás pueda ayudarte de alguna manera...

—Sísifo, no hace falta que...

Las voces de Sísifo y Aldebarán comenzaron a confundirse hasta desaparecer dentro de la cabeza de Aspros, que de pronto tuvo la visión de que todo a su alrededor era cubierto por sombras, y que las paredes de la sala patriarcal se cerraban sobre él, encerrándolo. Durante unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, no pudo moverse. Se convirtió en prisionero de su propio cuerpo, hasta que la voz de Sísifo lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Aspros...?

En cuanto pudo recuperar el dominio de sus movimientos, el geminiano sintió que su cuerpo entero palpitaba violentamente, y que le faltaba el aire.

—Tengo un asunto importante que atender, me retiro —anunció sin mayores explicaciones, dejando atrás a un perplejo Sísifo.

En su precipitado camino escaleras abajo, se llevó algo por delante. El impacto lo hizo detenerse por unos instantes, lo suficiente como para ver que aquello contra lo que había chocado era el santo de Acuario, que lo miró con aprensión mientras se ponía a recoger los libros que habían quedado regados por el suelo.

—Disculpa... —balbuceó Aspros. Quiso retomar la marcha de inmediato, pero algo se lo impidió. En el medio de la confusión se dio cuenta de que Sísifo, que había venido tras él, lo había alcanzado y estaba tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Aspros! ¿Pasa algo...? —preguntó.

La mano de Sísifo lo sujetaba con seguridad. Molesto, Aspros la tomó por la muñeca para quitársela de encima, pero al entrar en contacto con la piel fue asaltado por otra visión.

Fue diferente a lo que había visto antes. No tenía el formato de una pesadilla sino el de un recuerdo, aunque no era algo que él hubiera vivido. Vio con claridad el cuerpo de Sísifo, desnudo y sudoroso, recibiendo a alguien más dentro de sí. Lo sintió disfrutar, adaptarse al ritmo del otro, dilatarse y contraerse, y finalmente, en la superficie brillante de la armadura dorada que reposaba en las cercanías, vio el reflejo del acompañante: El Cid.

La visión se cortó de repente cuando Sísifo apartó la mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Aspros lo vio sonrojarse, y pudo ver un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra intercambiaron una mirada de estupor, cada uno preguntándose si acaso el otro habría visto lo mismo que ellos.

A poca distancia, Dégel terminaba de recoger el último de sus libros. Aunque el acuariano aparentara estar en su propio mundo, Aspros se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando con atención. Sísifo también lo había notado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Aspros, esforzándose por hacer que su voz agitada sonara normal—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso.

Esta vez Sísifo no lo siguió. Aspros se alejó sin rumbo, intentando huir de la sensación de calor y aturdimiento que lo ahogaba, y del recuerdo de la voluptuosa visión que amenazaba con despertar en él un deseo perturbador.

**Continúa...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> "La cosa" la sigue teniendo Aspros, este fue un capítulo de transición y sé que no es muy interesante, pero bueno xD Podría haber incluido todo lo de Aspros de una vez, pero me hubiera quedado muy largo y con tres cosas demasiado diferentes entre sí, porque a partir de este momento entran más cosas en juego, así que lo partí.

Hey, estoy sorprendida, no huyeron de Alde... ¡mis felicitaciones y MUCHAS galletas y medallas para ustedes! :3 Gracias a quienes comentaron, en serio. A Fabiola, que tiene cuenta en ffnet, ya le respondí :3

Así que toca agradecer a quienes comentaron pero no tienen cuenta, como ale (yay, qué bueno que quieras más amor para Alde xD), Dietline (habrá más Aspros en el próximo capítulo, y también se verá tras quién irá :D), Andreleac (este capítulo no fue WTF, quizás el siguiente tenga más factor WTF xD), Diana (gracias por el apoyo y por seguir el fic! Sí, lo continué porque logré encontrar llenar los huecos que me faltaban en el plan :3) y chetzahime (yo también quisiera escribir más rápido... soy VAGA... y bueno, vas entendiendo bien, pero será mejor explicado xD).

Ah, y a mi amiga Circe... hay algo que debo decirle: No temas, "ESO" que no te gusta no pasará XD

Gracias por leer :3


	5. El portador del caos

En el templo de Géminis, Defteros supo que algo estaba mal con su hermano apenas lo vio llegar. Caminaba encorvado, como si cargara un peso enorme sobre sus espalda, y se apoyaba contra las paredes para ayudarse a avanzar.

—¡¿Hermano...? —preguntó Defteros alarmado, al salir de su escondite.

—Tú... —dijo Aspros, con una voz rasposa y avejentada, que no tenía ningún parecido con la suya. Defteros se paró en seco, presa de un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre...?

—Hay algo mal —respondió Aspros—. Hay algo muy mal con este cuerpo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedo controlarlo bien.

—¿Qué?

Al ver que Aspros caía de rodillas agobiado por el peso invisible que soportaba, Defteros corrió hacia él, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió que la mano de su hermano se cerraba sobre su garganta y lo empujaba contra la pared con violencia.

—Necesito recuperar energía —murmuró Aspros, y Defteros pudo ver que no solo su voz era diferente, sino también su mirada, ahora totalmente desencajada—. Tú me la vas a dar.

oOo

—Es curioso... —dijo Dégel, mientras daba vuelta la página del libro que estaba consultando.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con eso...? —preguntó Kardia, mirando con impaciencia por sobre el hombro de Dégel—. ¿Qué es curioso?

La mesa sobre la que estaba inclinado Dégel era un caos de libros viejos y papeles con notas que se había formado de un instante a otro. Comparándola con cómo se veía cinco minutos antes, daba la impresión de que por allí hubiera pasado un huracán. Este tipo de panorama no era inusual en el templo de Acuario, pero a Kardia le irritaba cuando los libros se interponían entre él y Dégel.

—Lo que ocurrió con Aldebarán... —explicó Dégel, sin quitar la vista del texto que tenía ante sí—. Está siendo tratado como un simple desliz con el alcohol, pero al intentar poner en orden la secuencia de eventos, hay ciertos elementos llamativos...

—A mí me parece muy divertido. ¡De solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de reírme!

—Hay algo en todo esto que me recuerda a una cosa que me contó mi maestro... Si pudiera encontrar más datos al respecto en alguno de estos libros... podría tener una mejor idea.

—¿Por qué tienes que complicar tanto algo tan simple como que Aldebarán se pasó de raya con el vino? Y más aún, conociéndolo...

—Porque a veces, la respuesta más obvia no es la correcta... —señaló Dégel.

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso...? —protestó Kardia, y comenzó a trenzar el largo cabello de Dégel, esperando que eso provocara en él alguna otra reacción que lo distrajera de las teorías rebuscadas que lo tenían tan ocupado. La táctica no funcionó, porque Dégel continuó concentrado en su trabajo.

—Hay ocasiones en que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

—Y también hay veces en que te complicas por nada y la respuesta correcta era la más sencilla —respondió Kardia. La trenza no se veía demasiado prolija, pero por el momento le estaba resultando más o menos entretenido intentar armarla, así que siguió adelante.

—Es cierto —admitió Dégel—. Pero dudo que este sea el caso.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace sospechar?

—Intenté armar una línea de tiempo con los datos disponibles. Aldebarán dijo haberse encontrado con El Cid cuando bajaba al pueblo. El Cid ha estado entrenando desde que llegó de su misión. No ha querido hablar con nadie. Incluso Sísifo no supo decirme nada...

—¿El Cid entrenando? —rió Kardia—. Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado —agregó con ironía.

—Algunos criados dicen haberlo visto actuar extraño al llegar. No pude evitar pensar que hoy, cuando me crucé con Aspros... algo estaba mal con él.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan enredado para todo?

Dégel se quitó los lentes y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara ante Kardia, que aprovechó la ocasión para robarle un beso.

—Aspros fue quien fue a buscar a Aldebarán al pueblo... —continuó Dégel, pensativo. Kardia resopló de frustración. Una vez que a Dégel se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil que le prestara atención a otra cosa hasta que lograra resolver el problema en cuestión.

—¿Estás diciendo que podría haber una conexión entre ellos tres, porque los tres actuaban raro? ¿De qué manera? ¿No podría ser que coincidiera que todos estuvieran en un mal día? Además, el único que hizo algo realmente extraño fue Aldebarán. En serio creo que estás complicándote.

—No lo sé... —dijo Dégel—. Creo que deberíamos estar alerta.

—¿Alerta a qué, exactamente...?

—Para saberlo es que estoy investigando.

—Bueno, yo también tengo cosas que hacer —anunció Kardia, desperezándose—. Así que hasta luego —se despidió. No se estaba dando por vencido. Regresaría más tarde.

Mientras Kardia se dirigía a la salida, Dégel se dispuso a retomar a su trabajo, cuando de pronto se percató de que su cabello estaba atado con una trenza. La tomó en su mano y se la quedó mirando, un poco desorientado.

—¿Cuándo...? —murmuró.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Kardia se volvió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. Dégel meneó la cabeza y suspiró, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero antes de volver a enfrascarse en su investigación.

oOo

Ese no era su hermano, pensó Defteros. Su máscara había sido arrancada, su ropa hecha trizas. No había podido defenderse del avance de esa cosa, que era más fuerte que Aspros y que él mismo. Tenía la voracidad de una fiera hambrienta, pero una fuerza que iba más allá de lo humano. El extraño lo había forzado a someterse sexualmente a él, y al terminar lo había arrojado a una pequeña celda en un rincón oculto del templo. Defteros se sentía asqueado, abrumado por la rabia, el dolor y la vergüenza.

—Claro que no soy tu hermano —dijo esa persona que se veía como Aspros, leyendo sus pensamientos. Lo miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes—. Pero no creas que él es tan diferente a mí. Esto no fue lo ideal, pero es culpa de tu hermano. Es difícil controlar a alguien que está tan mal de la cabeza. Así es, está muy mal, y ni siquiera es consciente de eso. Algún día lo entenderás, cuando la oscuridad se apodere de él por completo. Esa oscuridad interfiere conmigo. Si no fuera por eso, créeme que habrías disfrutado de esto. Para mí tampoco fue placentero.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?

—No te preocupes. Voy a salirme de este cuerpo pronto. Es una lástima que tú no me sirvas. Tu cosmos es muy poderoso... —observó el falso Aspros—. Me has ayudado a recobrar parte de mi energía. Ahora sí podré volver a intentar un nuevo cambio de cuerpos. Tú eres una sombra. Todos desconfían de ti. Si estuviera en tu cuerpo, no podría pasar desapercibido. Te encerrarían a la menor sospecha.

—¿Qué eres...? —preguntó Defteros, sin entender.

Lo que obtuvo no fue una respuesta. El otro ya no estaba prestándole ninguna atención. Se miraba las manos, como estudiándolas. Los dedos le temblaban.

—Necesito un cuerpo más limpio y más dispuesto a disfrutar del placer. El alma de esta persona está sucia. Si encuentro el cuerpo adecuado, lograré recuperar la totalidad de mis poderes.

—Recuperar... poderes...

—Sé que nadie te creería si fueras a contar lo que ocurrió. Pero no voy a arriesgarme. Te quedarás aquí.

El intruso había sellado la celda con una barrera energética. Eso bastaría para detener a Defteros por un tiempo. Pero tendría que apurarse a buscar un nuevo cuerpo al que migrar. La energía que había ganado a través de la cópula se le agotaría pronto, si Aspros seguía oponiéndose a él.

Cuando salía del templo de Géminis, una criada se sonrojó al cruzarse con su mirada lasciva. Ella tenía un cuerpo amplio, sensual y generoso en curvas, pero no era adecuada. Ahora que tenía más fuerza que antes, elegiría a alguien que le conviniera de verdad. Necesitaba a una persona con un cosmos poderoso, otro caballero dorado. Solo así podría seguir volviéndose más fuerte. Alguien menos rígido que Capricornio y más puro que Géminis, alguien de cuyo cuerpo pudiera apoderarse sin tener que enfrentar tanta resistencia, y despertando menos sospechas.

Buscó en los recuerdos de Aspros. Descartó rápidamente a Virgo y Piscis. Por tratarse de dos personas que solían mantenerse alejadas del resto, tomar a cualquiera de ellos para cumplir con sus propósitos despertaría demasiadas sospechas. La manera de actuar de ambos estaba demasiado alejada de la suya.

Así fue considerando a cada uno de los candidatos que estuvieran en ese momento en el santuario, analizando los posibles pros y contras, hasta reducir las opciones a dos. Fue difícil, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, inició su camino hacia el templo de Escorpio.

**Continuará :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Hola! De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios :3 Gracias a los que me acompañan xD Me pregunto si alguien se imaginará quién era la "segunda opción" xD

Bueno, de nuevo, espero que no se hayan espantado mucho, porque yo creo que me espantaría un poco con este capítulo... Pero bueno, yo advertí que pasarían cosas shockeantes xD

No me gustó NADA, pero NADA hacerle eso a Defteros U_U Perdón, Defteros T_T Por eso describí tan poco lo que pasó. Yo soy fan de Defteros x Asmita xD Pero esto era lo mejor para el argumento (di muchas vueltas al respecto), porque antes de comenzar el fic definí las "reglas" por las que se regiría. Cuando lo termine explicaré cuáles eran esas reglas, en el caso de que no queden 100% claras en los capítulos que se vienen xD

Sé que aún debe de haber muchas dudas sobre lo que está pasando y sobre lo que dijo Aspros (bueno, a esas alturas ya no era realmente Aspros). ¿Cómo es que Aspros de pronto dejó de ser él mismo? ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente que las otras? ¿Qué quiere exactamente esta cosa? Pero prometo que se aclarará xD La idea es que sea algo gradual, para mantener el misterio (?).

Pero una aclaración que quiero hacer ahora: cuando "la cosa" dice que el cuerpo de Aspros está "sucio", se refiere a la gota de maldad que puso Youma en él, que fue lo que hizo que Aspros se volviera loco del todo, al final en el manga de LC. Eso es lo que interfiere con "la cosa" y no le deja controlar a Aspros. Es como si hubiera un cortocircuito entre dos cosas no compatibles, por eso esta vez fue mucho más violenta que las otras veces. Lo comento por si alguien no recuerda ese dato del manga acerca de que Aspros tiene una gota de maldad adentro.

Gracias a Demm, Fabiola y TheHopeMaker por los comentarios :3 A ellas ya les contesté por PM. ¡Y gracias a Jimeniita y Dietline (¡en el próximo se define lo que pasa con Aspros!)! Ah, y saludos a piscesnoalbafica también xD


	6. El eco del pasado

El cuerpo de Aspros se resistía demasiado, y el control temporal que el intruso tenía sobre él se deterioró rápidamente. Necesitaba realizar el cambio en cuanto fuera posible, pero debía tener cuidado. Para cuando llegó al templo de Escorpio, su apariencia era tan desmejorada que Kardia notó que había algo extraño en él apenas lo vio llegar.

—Aspros... ¿estás bien? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Sí. Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de algo.

—Te ves horrible —señaló Kardia. No utilizó un tono acusador; sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Incluso se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su frente—. Tienes fiebre.

—No es importante...

—Ven —dijo Kardia, tomando del brazo al recién llegado para guiarlo hasta una pequeña habitación lateral cuyo mobiliario se reducía a una cama y varias cajas de manzanas—. Recuéstate.

La situación se había vuelto de pronto bastante conveniente para el intruso, que se dio cuenta de que sería fácil sacar provecho de aquello. Tendría que seguirle la corriente al dueño de casa. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Quizás sí estoy necesitando descansar un poco.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal?

—No sé, hace ya un rato. Pero no es importante.

—Ya veo —susurró Kardia, con aire meditabundo—. Eso explica lo que dijo Dégel.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que te veías raro.

—Puedo explicar eso... —aclaró el intruso, tomando la mano de Kardia para intentar atraerlo hacia sí. No consiguió su cometido, porque Kardia se apartó.

—Quédate tranquilo. Voy a buscarte agua. Tú acuéstate un rato aquí. Es divertido ser el que cuida, para variar. Tú cuidaste de mí varias veces cuando yo era niño después de todo, ¿no? —dijo Kardia, dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa.

Así era, al parecer. Estaba en las memorias de Aspros. Había ocurrido muchos años atrás, cuando Kardia aún no era caballero y Dégel, así como muchos otros de los santos actuales, aún no estaba en el santuario. En aquella época, poco después de conseguir su armadura dorada, Aspros había regresado un cierto día al lugar al que solía ir por las noches a entrenar cuando era un aprendiz. Era una zona de ruinas apartada del coliseo principal, un lugar solitario donde pocas veces había sido interrumpido.

Esperaba encontrarlo vacío, como de costumbre, pero no había sido así. Esa madrugada había alguien más allí. Lo primero que percibió Aspros fue la huella de una explosión de cosmos, y luego la brisa trajo consigo el polvillo de lo que había sido probablemente una roca, ahora desintegrada. Al acercarse, Aspros vio que había un aprendiz yaciendo sobre el suelo. Era indudable que trataba de un principiante, aunque su cosmos era bastante llamativo. No era más que un niño. Sus dedos sangraban y respiraba con dificultad, pero Aspros tuvo la impresión de que su condición no era consecuencia únicamente de la extenuación provocada por el entrenamiento. Se veía enfermo. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—¿Lo hice...? ¿La destruí? —preguntó el pequeño, cuando Aspros se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano sobre su frente.

—Estás hirviendo...

—Es normal. Siempre me pasa. Pero no importa. Tengo que seguir. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte —susurró el chico, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera... —dijo Aspros, dispuesto a ir tras él para detenerlo. Pero de todas maneras, el chico estaba demasiado agotado como para ir muy lejos. Aspros alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara.

El muchachito dijo llamarse Kardia, aunque ese no fuera probablemente su nombre real. No llevaba mucho tiempo en el santuario. Había nacido con un problema en el corazón que le había impedido tener una infancia normal.

Durante mucho tiempo había escuchado a sus mayores, intentando obedecer cuando estos le pedían ser cuidadoso para no agitarse, porque eso podía desembocar en una crisis. Era difícil, e incluso teniendo cuidado, a veces despertaba sin saber lo que había pasado, en la cama de un hospital, o en la calle, rodeado por niños que lo miraban con curiosidad, o solo y confundido en algún lugar al que no recordaba haber ido. No podía decidir cuál de las opciones era más frustrante.

Finalmente, un día, escuchó decir que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Escapó del hospital al que lo habían llevado, decidido a aprovechar esos últimos momentos, cuando en su camino se cruzó alguien que lo llevó al santuario. Esa persona le enseñó una técnica que le permitiría vivir más tiempo, aunque olvidó mencionarle que el camino que tendría que recorrer para dominarla no sería fácil. A Kardia no le importaba, mientras pudiera vivir intensamente. Siempre había convivido con el dolor. Era parte de su vida.

La técnica había fortalecido su corazón, pero le provocaba fiebres violentas, y no era raro que sucumbiera a ellas. El entrenamiento era duro de por sí, pero Kardia estaba dispuesto a dedicarse completamente a él para poder volverse más fuerte. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad que había recibido, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo extra ganaría gracias a ella. Entrenaba fuera de hora para avanzar más rápido. Se exigía a sí mismo hasta que su cuerpo se rendía.

Aspros se asombró al escuchar a ese pequeño hablar con tal franqueza acerca de temas tan oscuros, y supo que no habría manera de lograr que desistiera. Aspros también había tenido sus propias razones para trabajar duro. Sus motivaciones eran muy diferentes de las de Kardia, pero aún así podía entender la urgencia que él sentía.

Sabiendo que Kardia continuaría con sus sesiones de entrenamiento fuera de hora con su aprobación o sin ella, algo había llevado a Aspros a ofrecerse a supervisarlo, dentro de lo que fuera posible. De esa manera podría aconsejarlo y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Kardia había aceptado de buen grado. Sería un secreto entre ellos dos.

Su primera sugerencia había sido la de buscar un lugar cercano a un lago o arroyo para realizar los entrenamientos. Era muy difícil controlar la temperatura de Kardia, y por el momento, el agua era lo único que podía brindarle un poco de alivio, por más mínimo que fuera.

Por más que la fiebre no parecía dispuesta a retroceder y a veces atacaba con una violencia rabiosa que lo dejaba fuera de juego, Kardia continuó desafiándola, entrenando con entusiasmo a pesar de las dificultades. El tiempo lo recompensó, y a medida que fue creciendo fue también haciéndose más fuerte. Tenía claramente el potencial para convertirse en un caballero dorado.

—¿Crees que pueda llegar a brillar tanto como Antares, Aspros? —murmuró cierta vez Kardia, después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento. Estaba acostado boca arriba, a la orilla del riachuelo. Aspros, que lo había creído inconsciente y estaba colocando un paño empapado sobre su pecho, dio un respingo. Siguió la mirada de Kardia hacia el cielo y se encontró con la estrella roja, que brillaba en lo alto, por encima de ellos.

—¿Cómo...? —dijo Aspros, inclinándose sobre él, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de morir.

Era un comentario hecho al pasar, pero a Aspros le hacía sentir incómodo ver a alguien tan joven hablar de la muerte con tanta ligereza, aún cuando él mismo había crecido en un ambiente de violencia e injusticia.

—Tendrás tiempo —respondió Aspros. Kardia rió para sus adentros y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Si te pidiera que me dieras algo, ¿lo harías?

—¿Qué cosa?

Kardia sonrió y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se acercara. Aspros así lo hizo, creyendo que le diría algo al oído, pero se equivocaba. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió los labios del chico rozar los suyos. Retrocedió antes de que Kardia pudiera besarlo en la boca. Al alejarse fue de pronto consciente de cuánto había crecido desde la primera vez en que se habían encontrado. Ya no era un realmente un niño, aunque a sus ojos aún lo fuera.

—Solamente quería saber cómo se sentía —explicó Kardia, al notar la incomodidad de Aspros—. ¿Está mal?

—Ese tipo de cosas deberían ser reservadas para una persona especial —respondió Aspros, tartamudeando. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo ni de que fuera correcto decirle algo así a Kardia, que entrenaba para convertirse en un guerrero, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para salir del paso.

—¿Tú no crees que yo sea especial? —preguntó Kardia, confundido.

—Claro, pero eres como un hermano. Me refiero a otro tipo de "especial".

—¿Qué tipo?

—Te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento.

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que Aspros le había dicho, Kardia guardó silencio. Poco después, cuando consiguiera la armadura de Escorpio, se encontraría con la persona que le haría comprender aquellas palabras, que esa noche sonaban tan extrañas y lejanas. Pero esa era ya una historia diferente.

Los recuerdos del pasado Aspros le resultaron interesantes al intruso, que se dio cuenta de que podría utilizarlos a su favor en el presente. Cuando Kardia regresó trayendo una jarra y un vaso, encontró al falso Aspros recostado en la cama.

—Toma —dijo Kardia, ofreciéndole un poco de agua—. Y cómete alguna manzana, también. Son buenas para la salud, nunca están de más. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Dégel.

—No tengo que preguntarle a nadie más. Te creo.

El intruso se acabó el agua en un solo trago, aunque lo que le apetecía en realidad era vino. Su primera prioridad, sin embargo, era salir del cuerpo de Aspros, que se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Luego tendría tiempo de otras cosas.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —preguntó Kardia, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Recordaba cuando llegaste al santuario y eras solamente un niño —dijo el falso Aspros, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Kardia—. Pensaba en cuánto has crecido desde entonces.

—¿Eh...? —murmuró Kardia.

—Es hora de que te revele un viejo secreto —susurró el intruso.

Su intención era despertar la curiosidad en el más joven, ya que ese parecía ser uno de sus puntos débiles, y la táctica funcionó. Kardia estaba demasiado intrigado y desconcertado como para oponer resistencia cuando fue empujado suavemente hacia abajo, hasta quedar acostado boca arriba sobre el colchón. Esos segundos de desorientación fueron suficientes para permitir que el otro se colocara sobre él, en una posición de poder.

Desde allí, la mirada del intruso fue hacia la boca entreabierta de Kardia. Dado lo fácil que había sido llegar a ese punto, creyó que no tendría dificultades en seguir adelante, pero al acercarse más, sintió que finalmente el cuerpo del escorpión se tensaba, rechazándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Kardia entre dientes, mientras hacía a un lado la cabeza para evitar el beso. De un instante a otro, su actitud había pasado de dócil a defensiva.

—Compórtate, niño —gruñó el intruso, cerrando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Kardia para procurar mantenerlo quieto, cosa que de repente estaba resultándole difícil. Tendría que pensar en una estrategia diferente a la inicial, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Tú no eres Aspros.

—Qué lástima que digas eso. Hubiera sido más fácil para ti si no te hubieras resistido.

**Continuará :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Capítulo normal, que iba a ser más largo pero terminó (nuevamente) siendo cortado por la mitad, debido a que ese flashback era demasiado largo xD De hecho, me está preocupando que este fic está saliendo más largo de lo que creía, pero bueno. Lo bueno de eso es que no creo que vaya a tardar mucho en sacar el capítulo siguiente.

Lo de la relación de Aspros y Kardia en el pasado es TOTALMENTE inventada. En el manga ni se cruzan. Pero sí podría ser posible, considerando que Aspros al parecer vivió y entrenó siempre en el santuario, y Kardia da la impresión de que también, desde que llegó a los 10 años.

Lo que sí tomé del manga es lo de que Kardia siempre había estado enfermo, que escapó del hospital cuando supo que no viviría mucho más, y que fue así como se encontró con alguien que fue quien le dio la técnica para que viviera más y lo llevó al santuario (el maestro de Dégel, de hecho). Y ah, sí, y también lo de que Kardia come manzanas porque Dégel le dijo que son buenas xD (había olvidado mencionar que eso también es oficial).

Gracias a Circe por fumarse algunas cosas con relación a Aspros y Kardia de este cap conmigo xD

Y gracias especiales a quienes comentaron~ A quienes tienen cuenta en ffnet ya les respondí por privado, pero también gracias a quienes no tienen cuenta: Dietline (yo creo que Asmita podría dar una sorpresa, pero si se volviera extrovertido sería muy obvio que pasó algo raro xD Y Alba... creo que ganas no le faltan de disfrutar!), Chetzahime (Ah, bueno! Yo tengo una amiga a la que le gusta el twincest y la razón por la que se ofendió es porque no hubo twincest xD) y Ale (sí, vas bien, y también tienes razón sobre cuál era la segunda opción xD Sobre Sage, volverá... en algún momento! xD)

Sobre lo que pasará con Kardia, tendrán que esperar al siguiente :3 Gracias por acompañar ^^


	7. El juego del gato y el ratón

Aplastado bajo el peso de su oponente, Kardia apenas podía moverse. Estaba atrapado. Tenía dificultades para recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan impotente. Podía percibir en el otro la sombra de un cosmos con un poder avasallador. Tendría que encontrar la forma de superarlo. Al menos era una situación bastante interesante, eso no lo podía negar.

—Será más fácil si no te resistes —insistió el extraño que habitaba el cuerpo de Aspros.

—Más fácil para ti, querrás decir —acotó Kardia, arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa al notar que su adversario era sacudido por un espasmo.

—Calor... —murmuró, jadeando. Su mirada estaba inyectada de sangre.

—Ah, ¿estás sintiéndolo? —preguntó Kardia—. Debe ser porque dejé mi sello personal en ti apenas noté que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Por unos instantes hubo una ráfaga de furia en la mirada del otro, pero pronto esta fue reemplazada por una sonrisa exaltada.

—Ya veo. Interesante. Eres rápido. Me gusta eso. Lo malo es que no tendrás oportunidad de continuar con lo que empezaste. No dejaré que vuelvas a usar tu veneno en mí, escorpión.

El veneno no parecía haber sido suficiente como para afectarlo demasiado. Kardia observó que además, aquel falso Aspros había notado desde un principio que él podía utilizar las dos manos como armas, y por eso había buscado inmovilizar ambas al comienzo de su enfrentamiento.

A pesar de encontrarse con una resistencia feroz, el intruso consiguió mover los brazos de Kardia hasta juntar las muñecas por encima de su cabeza de manera de poder mantenerlo a raya rodeando ambas con una sola mano. Una vez que se aseguró de tenerlo bajo control, colocó la mano que había quedado libre sobre la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Kardia, apretando los dedos sobre sus mejillas para impedirle mover la cabeza a un lado.

Necesitaba entrar en la boca de Kardia para realizar la transferencia, pero un sorpresivo segundo pinchazo de dolor hizo que el atacante perdiera la concentración. Ese momento fue suficiente para que el escorpión se escabullera.

—No habrás creído que aquel pellizco era todo lo que ibas a sentir. Se pondrá peor, créeme. Va por etapas. No me subestimes —dijo Kardia, señalándolo con su larga uña roja.

Kardia era ciertamente rápido, pero la velocidad a la que se movió a continuación el falso Aspros llegó a hacerlo sentir por momentos como un principiante con mucho que aprender enfrentándose a un maestro experimentado. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y evitar sus ataques. Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que terminó siendo arrinconado por él nuevamente. La pared contra la que fue estrellado se rajó a sus espaldas. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó el interior de su boca, contrastando con el dulce aroma que despedían las manzanas destrozadas durante la pelea.

—Y tú no me subestimes a mí —contestó el aludido—. Cuento con mi propio poder y experiencia, y con el conocimiento y las técnicas del dueño de este cuerpo.

Tenía razón. La diferencia de niveles estaba volviéndose más evidente. Kardia tuvo que luchar por no perder el sentido. Tenía que elevar su cosmos. Al buscar hacer arder las llamas de su calor interior fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Entreabrió los ojos y vio que todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha. Su piel sudorosa, sus labios, incluso sus mismas pestañas. No necesitó mirar hacia la puerta para saber que Dégel estaba parado allí.

—¿A esto le llamas ataque...? —preguntó el falso Aspros con desdén. Kardia pudo ver que había recibido una de las técnicas de hielo de Dégel de lleno, aunque no se veía muy afectado por ella.

—Sé quién eres —dijo Dégel—. No te queda mucho tiempo.

—Entonces sabes que él no tiene fuerza suficiente como para defenderse, y tú no tienes fuerza suficiente como para atacarme. Sin mencionar que la vida de tu compañero está en mis manos. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Al tiempo que hacía su pregunta, el intruso cerró su mano sobre la garganta de Kardia. Dégel lo vio intentar tomar aire en vano, y cuando los dedos de Aspros se enterraron tanto en la piel que pareció que esta iba a ser atravesada por ellos, se escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompía. Dégel se quedó en blanco al entender que el chasquido, seco y cortante, había venido del cuello de Kardia. Verlo caer al suelo, muerto, fue como sentir que él mismo caía a las profundidades de un abismo. No había vuelta atrás.

—No... —susurró, en un hilo de voz. En el momento exacto en que dio instintivamente un paso hacia adelante, aquel que se veía como Aspros apareció frente a él.

—Las técnicas de Géminis son útiles —dijo— Y tú te distraes fácil.

Sin dar tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho, el intruso buscó los labios de Dégel. Eran fríos, pero muy suaves. Necesitaría unos pocos segundos para completar el proceso. Había sido fácil llegar a ellos, porque el aguador estaba aún tan sacudido por lo que creía haber visto que sus reflejos estaban atrofiados.

El momento del encuentro fue demasiado breve. Dégel apartó a Aspros de un golpe helado, y fue directo hacia Kardia, con la mente nublada producto de la conmoción. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que estaba vivo. Allí entendió que lo que había visto había sido parte de una ilusión creada para distraerlo. Estaba tan aliviado que podía pasar por alto la molestia que le generaba haber caído en un truco tan bajo.

—Kardia... —murmuró Dégel, sin estar seguro de si estaba siendo escuchado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Kardia, levantando un poco la cabeza. Primero miró a Dégel, que estaba consumido por la angustia, y luego vio a Aspros, que tenía la vista clavada en ellos dos. Su actitud era diferente a la de antes. Se veía perdido. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de jaula de hielo, evidentemente creada por Dégel, pero Kardia tuvo la impresión de que no era eso lo que lo mantenía en el lugar, sino su propia confusión con respecto a lo que había pasado—. Así que tenías razón, Dégel —continuó—. Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían...

—Escucha, tenemos que... —comenzó a decir Dégel. No pudo terminar la idea. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kardia.

—Sí —respondió Dégel. Se tomó un tiempo para respirar hondo, y luego volvió a abrir los ojos—. Tengo sospechas de qué es lo que puede haberle ocurrido, pero lo primero que hay que hacer es poner a Aspros bajo custodia antes de que vuelva a descontrolarse.

Las argumentaciones desesperadas de Aspros no sirvieron de nada. Todos los dorados presentes en el santuario acordaron que el guardián de la tercera casa debía ser encerrado en una celda especial apartada, preparada para suprimir el cosmos de sus prisioneros, como medida preventiva. Nadie podía entender lo que había pasado.

Para Aspros era una pesadilla. Todo por lo que había trabajado sería hecho trizas, si no podía probar su inocencia. Pero en su interior sabía que era culpable. Por más que recordaba poco de las horas anteriores, los retazos de memorias que brotaban cada tanto lo hacían sentir asqueado. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera hecho eso? No podía ser verdad.

—Debería darte vergüenza lo que hiciste, Aspros.

Era la voz de un visitante la que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Lo miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes, parcialmente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. Se trataba de Dégel.

—No estaba actuando por mi propia voluntad, estaba siendo controlado por algo más —dijo Aspros, enmascarando como podía la ira que sentía.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Eso fue lo que les dije. Es por eso que recomendé que por tu seguridad y la del resto, te quedes aquí hasta que se aclare la naturaleza del fenómeno.

—¿Entonces tienes idea de qué se trata? —preguntó Aspros con cierto recelo. Algo no le cerraba acerca de la manera en que Dégel se había presentado ante él.

—El resto está bastante confundido, debo decir —respondió el acuariano—. Pero no es mi caso. Yo sé bien lo que ocurrió. Mejor que nadie.

Entonces, al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Dégel, Aspros entendió, y todo tuvo sentido. Se precipitó hacia los barrotes con la intención de atacar, olvidando que estaban allí, y fue detenido por ellos.

—Tú no eres Dégel, eres él...

El otro no pareció incomodado por haber sido descubierto. Al contrario, esa parecía haber sido su intención al mostrarse allí.

—Afortunadamente para mí, a los ojos del resto, fue Aspros el que atacó a dos de sus compañeros, no esta persona. No es de Dégel de quien sospechan. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Acusarme? ¿Con qué evidencia? Aún creen que estoy adentro de ti, no tienen cómo saber que no es así. Acúsame si quieres, tienes todas las de perder. Primero porque nadie te creería, y segundo porque yo podría revelar tu pequeño secreto, y tú no podrías negarlo... Tú ya tenías un lado oscuro desde antes, eso fue lo que interfirió conmigo y creó este caos. Las cosas no habrían sido tan violentas si no hubiera sido porque tú estás fallado. Este cuerpo es más cómodo que el tuyo, conseguir una posesión completa fue mucho más fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres? —gruñó Aspros.

—Quiero recuperar lo que es mío, Aspros —explicó pacientemente el visitante—. Lo que me quitaron tus antepasados cuando me sellaron, lo que me corresponde por derecho. La totalidad de mis poderes, mi libertad. Dégel descubrió mi identidad, esa fue una de las razones por las que tuve que saltar a él. Sería inconveniente que todos estuvieran al tanto. Te diría que le preguntaras a él sobre tus dudas, si no fuera porque no puede responderte. Puedo asegurarte que él te daría las explicaciones correspondientes. Es una lástima que no llegara a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

Aspros se aferró a los barrotes con rabia. El maldito tenía razón. Después de lo que había pasado, nadie creería en él si acusaba a Dégel, pensarían que estaba mintiendo para salvarse. Nada sería resuelto y él mismo se encontraría en una situación aún peor. Era un callejón sin salida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Saberlo no hará la diferencia, porque no vas a poder evitarlo. Tú eres un humano y yo un dios.

—¿Un dios...? —repitió Aspros, atónito.

—Cuando recupere la totalidad de mis poderes les recordaré de lo que soy capaz —dijo el extraño, despidiéndose sin perder la sonrisa.

**Continúa~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Al menos esta vez avanzó un poco más, la historia xD ¿Las cosas van quedando un poco más claras ahora, espero? Pero por cualquier duda, estoy abierta a preguntas. Aún falta mucho por explicar, de todas maneras.

Gracias por los comentarios a Demm, Fabiola, las Ales, Dietline y TheHopeMaker :3 A quienes no les pude responder por privado les agradezco ahora ^^ Dietline mencionó que sabía que lo de Kardia comiendo manzanas es porque Dégel le dijo que eran buenas, según la autora de LC xD O sea, eso es canon, yo al principio había olvidado mencionarlo. Qué lindos ;_; Y luego, gracias Ale también xD Medio que acertaste sobre lo que pasaría... más o menos xD


	8. El imitador

Kardia permaneció bajo el agua hasta que esta se llevó todos los restos de manzana que habían quedado enredados en su melena. Al salir del baño, aún podía percibirse el débil resto de un aroma frutal que impregnaba su piel, pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso a no ser que se acercara hasta poder apoyar su nariz contra ella, así que no importaba. Además, no era realmente desagradable.

El templo de Acuario estaba silencioso. Dégel había insistido en que Kardia fuera para allí, mientras los destrozos en Escorpio eran reparados. Kardia fingió creer la excusa, sabiendo que probablemente Dégel quisiera tenerlo vigilado. No importaba. Podría sacar provecho de eso. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, seguro de que allí encontraría al dueño de casa, y tenía razón. Lo vio revolviendo nuevamente sus notas, aunque esta vez se veía ansioso, más que preocupado. Estaba arrugando varios de aquellos papeles, y poniéndolos a un lado. Y había algo más en él que llamaba la atención.

—¿Dónde están tus lentes? —preguntó Kardia, sin grandes preámbulos. Dégel lo miró con sorpresa, y luego se llevó una mano a la cara, como para ajustar unas gafas invisibles que en realidad no estaban allí.

—No sé dónde están —respondió.

La habitación estaba incluso más desordenada que la última vez. Era un caos controlado, pero aún así no era delirante imaginar que un objeto pudiera perderse en ese lugar. De todas maneras, a Kardia le bastó apenas un vistazo para encontrar los anteojos, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo podía Dégel no haberlos visto.

—¿No te parece que es hora de dejar de lado un poco esos papeles y hacer otra cosa?

—Quizás tienes razón —concedió Dégel—. Quizás estoy demasiado cansado.

La rapidez con que Dégel aceptó el consejo descolocó a Kardia, que ya se había preparado para comenzar a discutir. No hizo falta decir nada más para convencerlo. Dégel se alejó de la mesa y fue hacia él. Luego puso una mano sobre su mejilla y un beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente con Aspros, entonces? —preguntó Kardia.

—Creí que querías que dejara de lado ese tema por un tiempo —respondió Dégel, utilizando cierto tono de reproche. Kardia desvió la vista. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado.

—Sí, pero...

—Creo que tú también necesitas descansar.

Eso sonaba más como él, pensó Kardia distraídamente, y Dégel sonrió como si lo hubiera escuchado. Se encaminaron hacia un cuarto contiguo, y allí una pequeña cama que daba la impresión de estar siempre a punto de derrumbarse los recibió a ambos. A Kardia le divertía la incertidumbre de no saber hasta cuándo aguantaría. Mientras buscaba el sitio perfecto donde colocarse, la cama se tambaleó. Encontró su lugar sobre Dégel, que estaba acostado boca arriba, y que lo atrajo contra sí con ansiedad, para besarlo con una intensidad desesperada, profunda, absorbente. Lo dejó ir cuando no hubo más remedio.

—Esto no es suficiente —susurró Dégel, frunciendo el ceño—. Necesito poseerte.

—Cuánta formalidad, señor —respondió Kardia, riendo—. Cambiemos lugares, entonces —agregó, y buscó la manera de acostarse boca abajo sobre el colchón. Esto obligó a Dégel a incorporarse, ya que no había suficiente espacio para que ambos yacieran allí.

Estando de espaldas a Dégel, Kardia sintió que este retiraba la ropa que estaba en su camino y estudiaba su cuerpo con las manos antes de proceder a cualquier otra cosa. Esto no era raro en él, pero el cuidado con que lo hizo le recordó a la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

—Eres muy hermoso —comentó Dégel, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus muslos y luego iba más arriba, en busca del punto justo desde donde partir. Kardia estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo al escucharlo decir aquello, pero una ola de placentero calor le nubló los sentidos. Podía sentir la firmeza de Dégel contra su piel, y también la suya propia. Su ingle estaba siendo devorada por el fuego.

Quiso aliviarse utilizando sus propias manos, pero Dégel notó sus intenciones y se lo impidió. Kardia sintió que su compañero tomaba sus manos, acariciaba la punta de sus dedos, y luego los lamía, como si estuvieran embadurnados de algo delicioso. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, lo tomó por las muñecas y cruzó estas sobre su espalda. Allí se detuvo durante un tiempo, como dudando sobre qué sería lo correcto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Decídete. No tengo todo el día —dijo Kardia en tono burlón, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

En realidad le agradaba bastante el suspenso de la incertidumbre. Por ahora no tenía pensado resistirse, aunque a veces era divertido. Aguardaba con ansias lo que fuera a venir a continuación, así que dejó a su compañero experimentar, como solía hacer usualmente. Después de probar varias posiciones restrictivas, Dégel le soltó las muñecas, y le hizo colocar los brazos al costado del cuerpo, flexionándolos un poco, hasta que las manos quedaron descansando a la altura de los hombros. Entonces las cubrió con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kardia. Para Kardia era una posición cómoda, pero pronto descubriría que le dejaba muy poco margen de movimiento.

—Son muchas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo —murmuró Dégel en su oído, al tiempo que internaba en él.

El cuerpo de Kardia reaccionó de manera inusual. No fue una impresión agradable, sino una que se asemejó a la de un cuchillo hundiéndose en su carne. Se sintió asqueado por unos instantes, hasta que la sensación se disipó y dejó lugar a un extraño placer atontado que lo hizo sentirse mareado, aunque sus músculos continuaron tensos. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo no reconocía al de Dégel y lo rechazaba.

—Espera un poco —jadeó Kardia. En una situación normal, Dégel se hubiera detenido de inmediato, pero esta vez el pedido fue en vano. El ritmo se volvió más intenso, al igual que la contradictoria sensación de placer e incomodidad que venía con él. Kardia tuvo la certeza entonces de que aquel no era Dégel, y esto fue confirmado por lo que escuchó a continuación.

—No te resistas, si te resistes será peor —dijo Dégel, con una voz ronca y poco pulida, parecida a la que había salido de Aspros antes.

Cuando Kardia intentó moverse fue cuando se dio cuenta de que simplemente no había manera de hacerlo. Sus movimientos estaban trabados por la manera en que esa cosa que usaba el cuerpo de Dégel se había colocado encima de él y tenía apresadas sus manos. Su Aguja Escarlata estaba neutralizada, por esa misma razón. Ese ser había aprendido que era conveniente evitarla, y se había encargado de buscar una manera de impedirle utilizarla desde un principio. Kardia gruñó de rabia, enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia; se negaba a dejarse pasar por encima por aquella cosa.

De repente, la ventana de una oportunidad se abrió cuando la presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre él se aflojó un poco de un momento a otro.

—Kardia —susurró lo que sonaba nuevamente como la voz de Dégel. Kardia volvió la cabeza para mirarlo como pudo, y lo que vio fueron lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Dégel...

—Apártate —dijo Dégel con esfuerzo. Kardia obedeció, y al alejarse le pareció que Dégel, que permaneció de rodillas sobre la cama, apoyándose en sus manos a duras penas, estaba soportando un peso terrible sobre sus espaldas—. No te acerques, Kardia. No podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Está dentro de mí. No dejes que pase a tu cuerpo.

—¿Pero quién es? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un dios antiguo. Príapo. Se alimenta de energía sexual. Debe ser sellado, utilizando... —alcanzó a decir, antes de que su voluntad volviera a ser anulada—. ¿Sellado? —chilló Príapo, de nuevo en control de Dégel. Ahora que había sido descubierto ya no tenía que seguir guardando las apariencias, y su mirada se volvió rabiosa y desafiante—. Jamás dejaré que me sellen de nuevo. Maldita Atenea. Egoísta, hipócrita, manipuladora, arrogante desde siempre, se cree la única con el derecho de vivir sobre la tierra, la única que puede decidir lo que es bueno para los humanos. Se declara protectora de los hombres, y los envía a morir en guerras sangrientas. ¿Desde cuándo las guerras son mejores que el sexo? Yo no tengo intenciones de matar a nadie, después de todo. En su nombre, en cambio, han muerto miles de personas. ¿Te parece justo?

A decir verdad, Kardia podía entender las razones del enojo de aquel dios, por más que sus métodos de reclamar justicia llegaran a ser bastante repulsivos. Pero no era una buena idea darle la razón al enemigo en plena crisis, así que convocó su armadura y se preparó para pelear.

**Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Un poco más de yaoi en este capítulo xD No hay mucho que decir. En este caso, Kardia tardó bastante en sospechar y notar que había algo raro porque la situación era para él familiar y posible, así que pasó por alto algunos de los signos sospechosos. Lo que sí, me imaginé que en la escena de sexo, quien tenía el control de Dégel era Príapo, que se aprovechó de sus recuerdos y de sus sentimientos, pero Dégel no estaba totalmente anulado, por eso consiguió resurgir un poco al final.

Por si alguien se pregunta "dónde está X personaje que hace mucho que no aparece" (me pasó en otro sitio, con El Cid y Sísifo xD), aviso que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más personajes, y también se explicarán más cosas. La historia está cerca del final.

Imagino que debe de haber algunas preguntas sobre la manera en que Príapo pasa de un cuerpo a otro, y por qué en un momento lo hace y en el otro no (por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no pasó a Kardia con el beso?). Eso será explicado en el futuro. También luego se explicará más sobre Príapo en sí, para quien no haya leído la otra historia en que lo usé, Zona Prohibida. Aquí lo hice usar métodos diferentes a los de allí, porque usar siempre el mismo método no tendría gracia xD

Gracias por los comentarios, a propósito :3 A Ale-dono, Fabiola, TheHopeMaker, Madoka y Confeti ya les contesté por privado, pero también gracias a Diana, Dietline y Ale (lo de cómo descubrió Dégel que el dios era Príapo será explicado más adelante, pero tiene que ver con la investigación que estaba haciendo). ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^

PD: Cuando Príapo/Dégel dice que quiere poseer a Kardia, se refiere a realizar el intercambio de cuerpos xD Lo bueno es que esa frase tiene doble sentido.


End file.
